The Unknown Mikaelson
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: There's a new Mikaelson in town Nissa Uzumaki, she isn't human or a vampire,so what is she? To the Mikaelsons she's family, but tp the oldest Salvatore she the unknown Mikaelson. How will Mystic Falls handle having her in theirs small town. One thing for sure whenever a Uzumaki around you know there will be more danger.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, the year 2012

In a village hidden in a forest of thick leaves, lived a woman with dirty blond hair, emerald green eyes and with fox ears and a tail named Nissa Uzumaki, daughter of Maria Uzumaki and like her mother and Uncle Magnus Bane; she's a warlock, one of great power and beauty too. Normally, a female warlock, or any warlock in general, can't have children as they would always be stillborn, but her mother's Uzumaki bloodline allowed Nissa to be born along with her siblings. Over her immortal life, Nissa travel to many exotic places, seen many wonderful things and did just about anything she wanted and it was ok with her mother to, but among the very little things her mother ever forbid her to do, there was one thing she told her NEVER to do Under any circumstances: never seek out her birth father. The reason why was because Maria didn't want her daughter to be heartbroken like she was, after finding out that he already had a wife and children along with the fact that the only reason she and her twin were born was because of an affair, in which Mikael only participated in to get back at his wife who cheated on him first, not because he loved Maria. Nissa later disobeyed her mother, but her brother didn't want her to find him, so he tracked her down to the American Continent and tried to force her back to the village, but Nissa's magic proved to be too strong for him and she banished him back to the village.

When Nissa found her way to where her father lived, there she got to meet her father Mikael and half-siblings Finn, Elijah, Niklaus who is actually her step-brother, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, and boy were they shocked to learn of the existence of in another sister. Unfortunately, Nissa also had the displeasure of meeting her step-mother Esther, who hated her from the start and Nissa could also see that Finn hated her too, just because Esther did. Despite their hate, Nissa could see that her father and the others loved her very much, including Niklaus, to which she well discover later of his true paternal heritage. Niklaus and Nissa bonded over the fact that they were both children of affairs, but even when Nissa can tell that Niklaus loves her, he was also very envious of her as Nissa is more loved by Mikael than him or anyone else in the family. When it was time for Nissa to go back to Konoha, Mikael, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Henrik begged her to stay, but sadly she couldn't, but she did promise them she would come back to visit one day, which made them happy and easier for them to say goodbye.

When she returned, her mother screamed at her for leaving without telling anyone and disobeying her. Hey, she was only ten years old back then, now Nissa's a fully grown warlock watching over her late great aunt's and the other late Uzumakis descendants like her mother did before her and her siblings. Most of her siblings moved to different places and her mother traveled to Brooklyn, New York to live next to uncle Magnus. But Nissa soon grew tired of watching over the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans and their clan head Menma Uzumaki and his cousin Naruto Namikaze who's also the Seventh Hokage. Nissa knew that sooner or later, both Menma and Naruto well have to pass the headship onto their oldest children Kohaku Uzumaki and Boruno Namikaze. Meanwhile, Nissa longed to travel again, seek out the thrill of danger and new adventures once again, but most of all she wanted to see her father and loving half-siblings once again, but she stays with her brother and her family for it was her responsibility to do so.

Nissa knows that sooner or later both Menma and Naruto have to pass the headship onto their oldest children Arashi Uzumaki and Boruno Namikaze. Nissa longed for travel, danger, and adventures; but she stays for her brother and her family. Speaking of her brother

"Nissa, there you are?" Nissa heard his voice coming from behind, causing her to turn around to face him from the outside of their mansion, which stands in the middle of both the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan Compounds, making them connected to one in other.

There her brother, Riku Uzumaki, stood in the doorway of the front door of their mansion, with his spiky dirty blond hair looking as it always does, but in his emerald green eyes, there was a glint that means Riku knows something. Nissa knows that her brother likes to cause trouble, but Riku always looked out for Nissa and vice versa, he was also a pretty forgiving lady, since he held no grudge for her banishing him back to the village all these years ago when she went to seek out her father.

''What do you want Riku?" Nissa asked her brother,

"Mystic Falls" Riku simply said, staring deep into Nissa's eyes and waiting for a reaction,

"Mystic Falls? You mean the place our father and his family lived years back?'' Nissa asked/explained with some regret in her voice, she never did keep her promise to come back one day and now she would never see them again, or so she thought...

''The one and the same dear sister, but I recently found out that there still alive thanks to Esther turning her children into vampires and our father into a vampire hunter, aiming to kill his own children, pretty ironic really-"

"RIKU" Nissa yelled at her brother, partly in shock/disguise at what she's hearing and partly so he would get to the point

"What it true! Anyway, my sources in America say that Esther had done a spell that links all of them together Finn, Elijah, Niklaus or rather Klaus as he just goes by that, Kol and Rebekah-"Riku explained, but was cut off,

"What happened to Henrik?" Nissa asks her twin

"The youngest? Yeah he's dead, killed by werewolves when he was 12, his death is also the reason Esther did what she did in the first place" Riku told Nissa

When she heard that, Nissa looked down at her feet in sadness, Henrik was her favorite of all her half-siblings, to hear that he died in such a horrible way... she couldn't even imagine it. Riku looked at his sister in found sadness, he did not care much for his father or Half-Siblings, but his sister does, even though he will never understand why,

"Magnus has already bought a mansion for you, I will stay here with my children and yours until you return and when or if you decided to stay in Mystic Falls permanently, just tell me ok,'' Riku said well putting his hand on Nissa's shoulder in reassurance, making Nissa smile once again

"Thank you, Riku," Nissa said,

''No problem sis, now it's time for you to go your ride is here, and be careful on the way" Riku said as one of Naruto's men came into view in a fancy black car and Nissa climbed in with him, on their way to the Airport. While on the plane that will take her to America, Nissa was thinking about Riku. Nissa knows that he can be uncaring to others, especially when it comes to their father and his family, but he's at least caring when it comes to his children, herself and her children, a lot.

When her plane finally arrived in Virginia, a limousine her uncle was kind enough to hire for her was waiting at the airport entrance, so she got in and he drive all the way to Mystic Falls, but when they passed a bar in town, Nissa saw her brother Finn being attacked, so she asks the driver to stop. The driver was surprised by that sudden request but did as she was told and stopped the car, Nissa then got out

"What are you to doing?" Nissa asked/ordered

''Fine, maybe this will convince you to stop and listen to me,'' Nissa said before snapping her fingers, causing a blue, magical aura to wrap around the brown haired vampire, freezing him in the middle of in attack and both he and Finn finally turn their attention to the young warlock.

"What the hell did you do to us? Who are you a Witch?" Finn's attacker spat at her,

"Nissa, you're alive?" Finn said/asked

"What is this? I will take it with me, now if you boys try to harm or kill the Mikaelsons I will kill no I will put you all into a deep sleep that will show you, your biggest fears. Oh and Stefan Salvatore, I know your brother please do tell sweet Damon that Nissa says hello." Nissa said, then got into the limo

While in the limo, Finn looks at his Warlock or rather Witch sister who is also part demon. In the past he hated her, but that hate was misplaced he knows that now he hated what she reminded him that his father cheated just to get back at his mother who cheated first.

"Nissa I-"Finn was cut off

"Finn I know you hate me, but you're my brother I will love you anyway," Nissa said then closing her eyes as it been a long day.

When Nissa woke up, she was in bed and was dressed in her nightgown. She got up and put on her slippers that were right next to the bed. She then put on her robe that was hanging on the door and left the room to go downstairs. She found both Finn and a redhead downstairs in the living room along with the rest of her half-siblings. When they saw her, Kol lifted her up and swirl her around.

"Kol I missed you too, but please put me down," Nissa said laughing and Kol did, Nissa saw both Elijah and Rebekah surprised, but glad faces. Klaus's face wasn't a happy one, Nissa turned toward the redhead

"Hello, who are you?" Nissa asks

"I'm Sage, I was with Finn during Stefan Salvatore attack and I just followed scent," Sage said

"Oh I didn't see you; I guess I was too focusing on Finn. So it nice to meet you" Nissa said to Sage

"Why didn't you returned to us?" Klaus asks angrily after his temper got the best of him

"Nik please she was ten at that time, so of course she wouldn't have been able to come back with her mother." Rebekah defended her

"Then why didn't she come back after she was legal able too?" Klaus angrily asks and Nissa saw Rebekah ready to reply back, but Elijah stopped her

"Because I ask someone who was friends with Nissa's mother to stop Nissa from returning to us," Elijah said, causing all of them, even Nissa to look at him in shock

"Why?" Kol angrily asks, before Klaus

"I have protected her; I saw the ways the people in our village look at her. They wanted her dead and after Henrik was killed I didn't want her to find out that the one brother she felt the most closet too was dead. I also didn't want to lose another sibling because of it." Elijah explained

" _So Elijah and Riku are kinds of similar, Elijah cares of his siblings and will do anything to protect them. Riku only cares for his own children, her and her children, so both Riku and Elijah are the same, but so different_." Nissa thought

Nissa saw her siblings arguing, while Sage was looking at her photos that she brought with her, which Finn must have unpacked after or before calling the others. Nissa walked over to her. Sage was looking deeply at a photo and when she looked over at Sage's shoulder, she saw the photo was of her and her kids.

"There my children, well the ones that are already grown and had families of theirs own," Nissa said, causing her siblings to stop their Verbal assault on Elijah and stared at her in confused, expect Elijah who looks like he knows

"What do you mean; you have children that are already adults? You look no older than twenty years old, which is as unfair as I'm you're older sister and I'm stuck looking like a teen." Rebekah asks

"Get over it Rebekah," Nissa said and Klaus smirked

"She's a Mikaelson alright," Klaus said smirking and Nissa gestured them to sit and they did

"Normally, Warlocks of my kind can't have children because they're always stillborn, but my mother is half Uzumaki a Japanese clan that has unique bloodlines which some allows us to use against our enemies. That's my twin brother Riku and me to live and allowed us to have our own families. After we were born, my mother was depressed as she found out the truth of Mikael that she went after other men and started a brothel. My maternal half-siblings came from that, but unfortunately, some of them were Warlocks like we and others are normal humans. We believe that because my mother is half and half mix with the Uzumaki bloodlines makes it possible for her to have normal human children, but even if they're human they can still use magic." Nissa explained, then took a breath before continuing on

"Riku and I are of course 3/4 Human and 1/4 demon, but still we are still like our mother and are Warlocks meaning we have immortality. That's also mean with our Uzumaki bloodlines there's a high chance that we'll have normal human children that can grow old and die. My mother eventually stops having children, after watching the human's ones grow older and older then die. Riku and I started to have families, despite the high chance of it happening to us. So I have normal human children that are adults already, I also have young children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren and so on.

Yes, it breaks my heart knowing that my human children will leave this Earth one day, but at least I knew that they loved me and I love them." Nissa finishes explaining

The Mikaelsons siblings and Sage stared at her in saddest, but they were amazed at how strong Nissa is.

"Well you all can stay here if you want, I'm going to bed. I also don't want to hear which one you dress me in this." Nissa said, walking away

"That was your maid Selene" Finn answered

"Oh I have a maid; well my uncle always did likes to spoil me and Riku," Nissa said surprised, then walk toward the chair.

Elijah watches as his sister leaves for her room, he knew some of his nephews and nieces were normal humans and hurting her just like it did to her mother Maria. The different between mother and daughter is that fact that Nissa's also a Mikaelson and Mikaelsons are always strong, unlike Maria who letting her grief overcome her; Nissa is becoming even stronger for her children. Elijah looks at his family and Sage and nodded as they're staying for the night.

 _AN: This is a story idea by Queen Mab the Second, allowed me to write_


	2. Chapter 2

When Nissa woke up again the next day, the sun was high in the sky, brightening up the room. Slowly, she sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching her arms and back, ready to take on the day. But before she got off the bed to get ready for breakfast, a maid within oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and silk-like, long dark brown hair came in with a tray of food,

"Hello Miss, I hope you had a good night.'' the young made asked/greeted Nissa with a kind smile. Nissa for her part, only nodded at her question well returning the smile,

''Good, oh here, I brought you some breakfast, you must be hungry" the maid said well putting the tray of food on her lap, being careful not to drop it on her,

"Why thank you miss... hmm-Oh I'm terribly sorry, but didn't catch your name?" Nissa asked/apologized

"Oh, that's ok miss. My name is Tatia, your head maid and you're to go, person, when you need something" the maid Tatia answered

''A pleasure to meet you, Tatia'' Nissa said well shaking the maid's hand,

''So, I'm guessing I don't have any male servants in the mansion, just females right?" Nissa asks Tatia,

"Yes Miss, Mr. Magnus decided that it would be best if you have all females as maids, cooks, drivers and all the rest, I'm sure you understand," Tatia answered/said, making Nissa nod in understanding. She knew Magnus did this because he was worried about her falling in love again and having more children that were more human than Warlock, increasing the possibility that she might end up like her mother,

"I do understand, even if I don't like it," Nissa said to Tatia, showing that she was a little annoyed with Magnus and his habits of meddling in her life, even if it was for her own good. So without further ado, Nissa began to eat her breakfast as Tatia explained to her that her siblings and Sage are in the Dining Hall if she wants to look for them,

''Yes thank you Tatia, I will join them after I'm done eating,'' she said, making Tatia nod and wait there till she's done eating.

When Nissa was done eating her breakfast, so Tatia took the tray and left the room after laying out some clothes and heels for her mistress to wear, but before Nissa got dressed, she decided to go take a shower, so she got off the bed and went to her private bathroom. She was in there for about fifteen minutes, before coming out and walked toward her bed once more to look at the outfit. It was a simple reddish-orange dress with black pants and red heels that she found rather nice and would go great with the ruby/gold Ankh jewelry that's her uncle Magnus had brought her for her birthday. After she got dressed, she walked out of her room and down the stairs while looking at the inside of the mansion. What can she say about the décor, uncle Magnus always had amazing tastes for those kinds of things, more so than her own mother that's for sure.

When she reached the Dining room, only Elijah was waiting for her to her great confusion and slight sadness.

''Oh, hello Nissa, did you sleep well?'' Elijah greeted/asked with a smile, but that smile dropped when he saw his sister's sad face

''I slept fine, thank you Elijah'' Nissa said a little depressed, she took a seat at the table

''Hey Elijah, where are the others? I thought you were all waiting for me here?'' Nissa asked him

''Each of our dear siblings, as well as Sage, had something important to do today, so they left. They, of course, did tell me to tell you that they're all sorry they did wait for you to arrive and that Rebekah will return shortly,'' he told her.

This news seems to cheer Nissa up a bit and make her smile at her brother. She then invited him to go to the living room for some friendly chats, to which he agreed happily. But once they reached the living room, they both saw Rebekah sitting on the couch, looking at some pictures

"Hey Rebekah, Elijah said you would be back, I hap-"Nissa started to say, but was cut off

"I just arrived back, who are those men in the pictures? Some of them look exactly the same?" Rebekah said/asked

"Those are my former lovers, with whom I had children from each of them and most of them were Assassins from a secret society that protects the world from the Templars, which sadly one or two of them were my lovers as well. The others who look the same as others are the descendants of some of my former lovers, whom I had children with them too." Nissa told her sister, shocking both Rebekah and Elijah at this revelation

"You had children with your own-" Rebekah started to say but was cut off by Nissa's raise hand

"They weren't my descendants; they were their fathers by their wives who they met after meeting me," Nissa said, making both siblings sigh with relief and making Rebekah look at another picture and asked her sister who HE was,

"That's Desmond Miles, he and I shared children together, but he doesn't know that and it's probably better this way," Nissa said as she took the picture from Rebekah and look at it, remembering the good times she had with him before placing it back down with a sad sight.

At the same time, Rebekah saw her sister looked at that picture with some kind of emotion, before putting it back down in its place. Nissa then turned toward her again with a smile that seems sad, but happy at the same time.

"I've been alive for centuries, I've fallen in love more times than I can remember and no matter how many times I do, the men who l loved later falls in love with other women, it hurts like hell and yet I still love them none the less. I also, despite all these heartbreaks, keep falling in love many times over with other men and keep having more and more children." Nissa said to Rebekah, making the older blond sad for her sister and reach out to hug her tight. The hug lasted several minutes before they separated and Elijah started talking again

"Sister, Finn had told us that you know Damon Salvatore, but how do you know him, exactly?" Elijah asked, making Nissa smile a smile that slightly unnerved him and made her think about Damon Salvatore.

"Damon Salvatore? Damon Salvatore, now let me see...umm.'' Nissa said as if she did not who Elijah was talking about, which made both vampire siblings sweat drop at her false reminiscing

''I yes, I remember him now, I knew him when he was human and boy was he handsome. It was love at first sight for the both of us; we even had a couple of children together, but that all changes when Katerina Petrova came into the picture. That she-devil made Damon forget everything about me and our children, but when he was turned into a vampire he tried to reconnect with us. I was very upset with him for his abandonment at the time, but I did give him a chance at redemption, but he blew it again when he heard Katerina's name at the time and ran like a love sick puppy to where ever she went. I never forgave him after that second betrayal and I always gave him hell whenever I see him again.'' Nissa raged on, scarring Rebekah and Elijah with the look of rage and madness when speaking of Damon's punishments

''I remember once in New Orleans, I had placed a curse on him that would make him feel the pain of childbirth, then I curse him to relive his worse fears over and over again in Baltimore, after that, when I saw him again in Chicago I ran out of original ideas, so I simply broke every bone in his body one at a time. Oh the joy of hearing his screams of pain and fear" Nissa said, giggling at the end with a gleam of Madness in her eyes,

'She's a Mikaelson alright' Elijah and Rebekah both thought at the same time,

"Will we ever meet them? Our nieces and nephews I mean" Rebekah asked/Interrupted Nissa

"No" Nissa simply said as she looks straight into Rebekah's eyes, then she heard a Knock at the door and went to answer it without telling Rebekah or Elijah why.

When she reached the door and opened it, she only saw a brown haired, dark skinned, heart-shaped, olive green eyed teenaged girl who was simply staring at her without saying a word. Nissa raised an eyebrow at the silent teenager, whom she can feel is a Witch of Nature, a powerful one at that who is trying to get into her head, as she can feel her pushing at her mental barriers in vain

"You do know that you're little trick won't work on me, right?" Nissa asked amusingly, shocking the young Witch

"What? How? It-"The Witch was trying to say until Nissa snapped her fingers, causing the witch to dropped unconscious and the two Originals in the house to run at their sister's side to see what's going on

"The Bennett witch? That Doppelganger sent the witch to attack our sister. Do you see this Elijah?" Rebekah explained, furious at the witch's and her friend's audacity against her sister,

"Yes, sister I can see Miss. Bennett" Elijah said calmly, but he was also furious inside like Rebekah is.

Nissa for her part remains calm as she summon Tatia and Selene, another maid at her service,

''You've called Mistress Nissa?'

''Why yes Tatia, could you and young Selene please take Miss Bennett here to the hospital?'' Nissa asked calmly to the 2 maids

''Yes, Mistress Nissa'' both maids said at the same time, then they each grabbed miss, Bennett's out cold body by her arms, put her on their shoulders and left through the door to get to Tatia's car. Nissa then closed the door behind them and turned to her siblings within evil look in her eyes

''If you two would please excuse me, I have a plan for revenge to cook up for dear Damon and his friends,'' she said well walking up to her room.

 _Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House_

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?" Damon yelled at both his brother and Elena Gilbert in disbelief at their stupidity, what they have done can very well lead them all to their deaths

"Why are you so upset Damon? I for one don't see the problem, Bonnie will-"Elena started to say, but was cut off by Damon's panicked voice

"Will be bested by Nissa Uzumaki, why? Because unlike our dear Bonnie or any of her witchy kind; Nissa is a Warlock, the offspring of a demon and a human. Warlocks are also known as Lilith's Children despite them being male or female. Although Nissa is 3/4 Human and 1/4 demon as her mother is a warlock who mothered Nissa with a human, Nissa is still one of the most powerful Warlocks out there. Normally, Nissa's kind wouldn't be able to have children, but Nissa's mother and the rest of her family are special, special as they are so fertile, they can even have children with Vampires.'' that last bit of information had Stephan and Elena gasps in surprise

''And Nissa herself, well what can I say about her? Well first, She's a real she-devil, even more so then dear sweet Katherine was and I loved her for that, but I'm also extremely wary of her as she and I have a very hurtful past, granted it was mostly my fault for abandoning her and our children-''

''Wow, wow, hold it right there Damon. Did you just say you had kids with that crazy lady!?'' Elena interrupted with a scowl on her face

''Don't interrupt me, Elena, please,'' begged Damon, making Elena sit back down and continue to listen, but her scowl remained

''Thank you, back on topic now, she cursed me so many times in the past that it scared me off from making an enemy out of her. I told you, Stefan, I told you not to mess with Nissa Uzumaki and what did you do? You mess with Nissa Uzumaki, and because of your own damn paranoia, you along with Elena might just have costs Bonnie her freaking life." Damon practically yelled at them, then his phone rang, fearing it was ''her'' he quickly answered his phone and spent the next 15 minutes talking uneasily to the person on the other side of the line, once he's done talking and hung up, He turned toward Stefan and Elena with in angry, yet scared expression.

"Congratulations you two that was the Blond Barbie calling from the hospital, telling me THAT BONNIE IS COMATOSE, AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. BRAVO" Damon said/yelled with a mocking hand clap before leaving the house for the Hospital, leaving a shocked Stefan and Elena behind.

 _Mystic Falls General Hospital_

Damon reached the parking lot as fast as he could without causing an accident, then he stormed into the hospital, straight to the woman behind the desk and compelled her to tell him where Bonnie Bennett's room is. She told her it was room 102 and Damon rushed there like the devil was on his tail to see a comatose Bonnie Bennett lying on a hospital bed, in nothing but a paper thin hospital gown. Damon went to sit next to her bed, sadly watching her well thinking about the day Stefan told him that Nissa stopped him from killing Finn Mikaelson.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Damon was at his family house watching TV when Stefan stormed into the house, looking afraid for reasons he didn't know, but that seemed to amuse him more than anything else,_

 _"Well, well little brother, what's got your panties in a twist?" Damon asked well smirking_

 _"There is a weird, foxy woman with these fox ears and a tail, she's the one that stopped-"Stefan was saying until he was cut off by Damon, who now looked as pale as a white sheet_

 _"Wh-What was her name?" Damon asked stuttering,_

 _"Why does-"_

 _"NO QUESTIONS STEFAN, JUST TELL ME WHAT WAS HER NAME?" Damon yelled, shocking Stephan,_

 _"She said her name was, Nissa Uzumaki" Stefan finally revealed and now Damon REALLY looked terrified_

 _"Brother, if you ever see her again, do not get her mad, I repeated DO NOT MAKE HER MAD, UNDERSTAND?'', Damon yelled, but Stefan only stared at his brother in worry without saying a word_

 _''I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Damon yelled again, this time Stefan nodded yes, but that did not erase the worry he felt at seeing his brother so scared._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Damon shook his head of that Flashback as he watched Bonnie's chest goes up and down, telling the Doctors, Nurses and himself that she's breathing normally. His thoughts then turn to his little brother and Elena, who are both responsible for putting Bonnie in this situation. He loves Elena, he really does, and deep down he still cares for his brother too, but he won't risk anything or anyone when dealing with Nissa Uzumaki, On a bad day, she can make Mikaelsons look like puppies with their claws cut off. All of sudden, his cell rang and he answered it to discover Caroline Forbes on the line

"Hello Barbie...I...wha...slow down, I can't understand you. Good, now tell me what's wrong, slowly this time?" Damon asked/told a panicking Caroline

" _Oh Damon, something's wrong with Stefan. He's puking up gallons of blood and every time we tried to feed him more, he keeps on puking it back up_ " Caroline finally said, making Damon frown

"Let me guess, he opened a box that was meant for me and bang, he's puking up blood?" Damon asked

" _Yeah that's what happened; at least that's what Elena said. Damon what's-_ "

Damon hung up on her and rubbed his hand over his face, both Stefan and Elena had just made their lives so much harder than before, Nissa was worst then the Mikaelsons all input together, and now they're all going to pay the price.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon drives back all the way to his and his brother's family home, just in time to see Elena try to call his cell again from the front porch. But when Elena saw him, she put her phone down and ran toward him just as he was getting out of his car.

"Damon thank god your back, you have to help him, Stefan needs-",

"Blood, I know Elena. Now if you would be so kind as to let me see my brother so I can help him." Damon said then vamps speed all the way to Stefan's room, leaving Elena outside within annoyed look at being ditched like that. Once he was in the room he saw his brother.

Stefan was in his bed sleeping with a bucket near his bed, one look at him and Damon could tell that he really didn't look good at all. His skin was started to look gray and mummified-like, which he would be soon unless something was done. To think, it was meant for him and not Stefan, that blond warlock can truly be cruel when she wants to be. Damon for his part, just sighed at the situation, he just knew that something like this would happen and it will be quite hard to convince Nissa to undo all this, he wasn't even sure if Nissa can undo it as when Nissa does something like this, she makes it where the victim will have to deal with it until it passes. Just then, Damon heard a truck engine start and knew it was Elena was leaving, he also knew where she may be heading and it will only get her killed, so he must stop her now. After he took one last look at Stefan, Damon vamp speed to his car, started it and drive like crazy to follow Elena, he will have to deal with Stefan later, for now, he has a Gilbert to save.

Meanwhile, back at Uzumaki Manor

Rebekah Mikaelson was watching her half-sister prepares rooms for the special guesses, but she wouldn't say who they were, only that it was a surprise. That's when they heard the doorbell ring, but Nissa knew Tatia will get it

"Lady Nissa, they all have arrived and are waiting for you downstairs" Tatia yell from downstairs, causing Nissa to go downstairs with Rebekah following her

"Nissa, who has to arrive?" Rebekah asked as they descended the staircase

"One of the maids has given me a message from my brother Riku, it said that my great-great and few more times great grandchildren are coming to live with me and was being taken here by a friend of ours, since their all too young to travel by themselves," Nissa explained well walking ahead of Rebekah

"What of their parents?" Rebekah asked, fearing the answer that Nissa might give,

"You mean Riven and Selena... let's just say that Damon has a bad habit of killing his family members, either when he gets mad at them or when he needs them for one of his stupid plans. A friend of mine had found out that Damon had killed their parents a while ago, though I doubt he knew they were his great-whatever grandchildren." Nissa said in sadness, making Rebekah vow right then and there to protect her sister's family and if it means killing everyone that tries to harm them, so be it.

Once they reached downstairs, Rebekah saw Tatia and another maid standing in the living room with a twelve-year-old boy with blackish-blue hair and bright blue eyes. Next to the boy was a five-year-old boy, maybe his little brother or cousin, with bright yellow hair and bright green eyes. The moment she saw them, Nissa grabbed both boys and hugged them bear style, to the amusement of Rebekah who the pleasure of witnessing all

"Jason, Hunter, you've grown up so much, welcome to your new home and don't worry, you two will love it here," Nissa said with love and sadness in her eyes and voice

Rebekah was about to say something when she heard a truck stop nearby, then she heard the voices of the eldest Salvatore and the doppelganger, arguing outside.

''Hey Nissa, if you would please excuse me for a moment, I need some fresh air.'' Rebekah to a confused but understanding Nissa who was too occupied with the boys to notices their new guesses outside. Once she stepped outside and found them, Rebekah grabbed Damon by his neck and threw him into a tree, freezing the doppelganger in fear.

"How dare you, how dare you to show up after what you did to your own flesh and blood. Leave this place right now or. I'll. Kill. YOU" Rebekah screamed at Damon well stabbing out the last four words to make a point,

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, killer Barbie?" Damon asked as he painfully stood back up,

"What I'm talking about Salvatore, is the fact that you're killing the family of your children's descendants, you know, the ones you had with Nissa over a century ago." Rebekah sneered

"What! No, you're lying, I wouldn't-"Damon tried to deny,

"But you did and now Nissa's taking in their children as they're now orphans. Now if I were you I'd take this doppelganger trash of yours and get out of here. NOW" Rebekah yells.

Damon looked shaken by this news, but he recovered long enough to vamp speed to Elena, holster her over his shoulder and ran to his car. Rebekah saw the doppelganger protesting as he forced her Inside, then she tried to get out as he went to the driver's seat, but couldn't and She watched Salvatore's car speed away. After Damon's car was gone from Rebekah's sight, she returned to the Manor to see the children were reading books for their age groups well Nissa walked back into the living room from the dining room with Tatia, who was holding a tray of snacks for the boys. As soon as her maid puts the food tray on the coffee table, Nissa saw that Rebekah was back and went to talk to her.

"Hey Bekah, is your business taken care of?" Nissa asked her with a smile

"Yes, but now I need to talk to you, in private," Rebekah said to Nissa, who raised an eyebrow at such demand, but nodded none the less

"Alright, if you think it's necessary. Tatia, could you please watch the boys for a while, I really would appreciate it. Oh, and if by any chance my brother calls and tells us to expect more of my descendants, please tell him that I will take them in." Nissa told/requested to Tatia who only nodded and walked toward the children, while both sisters went toward the other room

Jason kept the book open, but his eyes went to the room where his many great- grandmother and her sister went to speak. Oh, his parents told him about his many greats grandmother and how she visits them all many times. He can also remember asking his father about his many greats Grandfather Damon Salvatore, but his father would always reply that they don't talk about him as it makes his grandmother angry every time she even hears his name, so they pretend that he wasn't alive anymore, even if they all knew Damon Salvatore was a vampire. Jason then turns his away from the room to look at his younger brother, who was playing with that maid, Tatia and knew that if he ever met his many greats grandfather, he will try to burn him alive.

Just then, the doorbell rings again and Tatia went to answer it. She opened the door and in came a man that looks a bit like their grandmother, with him were his and Hunter's other cousins: Aaron, Aria, Danielle, and Sarah. Aaron and Aria are twins, so they both have red-orange hair and bright brown eyes, their also the same age as he is, twelve year old just like Danielle, whom his father often told him, looked a lot like their many times' great Grandfather Damon. When asked how he knew that, his father would tell him that he overheard his grandmother Nissa state it, all bet a lot nicer then if she was talking about the man himself. Sarah is Hunter's age of five-year-old with brown hair and forest green eyes, which makes her look like their many greats uncle Stefan Salvatore.

"Tatia, where's Nissa?" the man asked finally,

"She's in the dining hall with her sister talking, it's the door right behind you," Tatia answered, making

Jason watched as the man turned around and walked towards the dining room, well he those that, his cousins came over to them and Sarah took out a deck of cards for them to play with well they wait.

 _10 minutes later_

Jason was going to play his final move that would win him this card game when,

"NO" Everyone heard their grandmother cried out so loud, they all jumped in fright

Jason knew that it was because all of their parents and his grandmother's oldest descendants were dead, surely because of Damon. Jason also knew that his grandmother loved Danielle and Sarah's father more as he had taken after her more. The man had his sleeping grandmother in his arms and carried her upstairs, while his Aunt came over to them with a sad look.

"Hi there, sweeties I'm your Aunt Rebekah, can you please tell me your names as I was here to hear them?" Rebekah asks/said softly but still a bit sad,

"Hi Aunt Rebekah, I'm Aaron and this is my sister Aria" Aaron said for both him and his sister with a cute smile, causing Rebekah to smile more and see that these twins are protective of each other, she then turned to the last two children to ask them the same thing, but they refuse to speak

"Is something w-" Rebekah said, but was cut off,

"Their names are Danielle and Sarah, they won't talk because they saw what happened to their parents and it scared them into silence," Jason told Rebekah, which made her frown until she heard something Sarah said, something so soft she didn't hear a thing,

"What was that sweetie?" Rebekah asked Sarah, who still refuses to talk,

"She repeated what the men that killed our parents said" Aria answered for Sarah

"What did they say?" Rebekah asked Aria, but it was Aaron that answered for her, "This will teach Damon Salvatore to mess with us" he said angrily.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at that, so she got up and walked toward the door, but not before she asked Tatia to take care of the children and her sister, she needs to see her family and a witch friend.


End file.
